Jumping over a rope (or jump rope) is a form of exercise that is well known. Jump rope, as the activity (and rope itself) is often referred to in the United States, likely originated hundreds of years ago. Originally, the rope may have been a simple length of rope repurposed from its original use and converted to a toy. Over time, handles were added to the rope and the rope may have been weighted to improve the characteristics of its swinging action. In addition to a form of entertainment, jump rope has taken a more serious turn and become popular as a form of exercise. In particular, jump rope has become a facet of exercise programs that combine various exercises which function together to vary the area of the body exercised and the type of exercise performed (i.e. strength, agility, and cardiovascular improvement). Such a combination of exercise is referred to as cross training. An organized form of cross training that has become extremely popular is known as CrossFit (CrossFit, Inc. Washington D.C.). Because of this increase in popularity and the desire for those engaged in such engaged in such exercise programs to have high quality exercise equipment, there is a need for a high performance, durable and easily maintained jump rope system.